A Love Blossoms
by BloodLustDragon
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru has to decide, Whether or not Rin should stay with him or live among humans. Feeling as though she needed something more. Someone who could show her the love and affection. Only a mother could give. But would he be able to love another? Could he open his heart? Could he handle the thought of leaving Rin? Only time could tell. SesshomaruxOc
1. A Chance Encounter

**Blood: Hey guys, I am finally here to write my first fanfic on this account haha. Seeing as how I've been obsessed with Sesshomaru I found it fitting. The first fanfic would be about our favorite fluffy demon dog 3 Now there may or may not be some Ooc with Sesshy but I will try to stay as close to his personality as possible ^_^ I really hope you all like this hehe ^_^ Also Rin will be viewed only as his daughter in all my Inu fanfics. Sorry to all those who ship them. I just see them as a father daughter thing only :) But it's perfectly alright if you ship them ^_^ Okay now that that's out the way. Let's get on with the fanfic ^_^**

 **Warnings- Blood, Language, Violence, Gore, And Sesshomaru (Because he is a warning himself xD)**

 **Disclaimer- All rights to Inuyasha belong to the original creator, I only own my characters ^_^**

 **Summary- What happens when Sesshomaru has to decide, Whether or not Rin should stay with him or live among humans. He knew well that he could protect her. But he felt as though she needed something more. A mother type figure in her life. Someone who could show her the love and affection. Only a mother could give. It was either letting her stay with those who treated her so cruelly in the past, Or find a female to mate with. But would he be able to love another? Could he open his heart? And allow himself to feel? SesshomaruxOc  
**

* * *

It was another typical day as a demon made her way through the forest, She had been out hunting a couple demons upon request from a local village. These two demons had been terrorizing the villagers. And making off with their children. While most cared not for humans this one particular demon did. She wasn't completely heartless after all. "They must've gone this way, I'm sure of it." She spoke softly sniffing the air trying to catch their scent. "Ah ha! I knew I was right." Quickly she took off after the scent. Which lead her to what seemed to be a cave of some sorts. Deciding that's where they went. She headed inside making sure to keep her guard up at all times.

It was pretty damp the further in she went. "Those kids better be in here." No sooner had she spoke those words. Did the sound of crying children catch her ears. Letting out a breath of relief she followed after the noise. "Hang on little ones, I'm coming." The demon didn't stop until she reached an opening within the cave. That's where she saw the five little kids. Huddled together seeming to comfort each other obviously terrified of the two demons leering over them. Quietly she made her way towards the two demons. "Hello there, I'm terribly sorry to have interrupted your plans. But I'm afraid these children will be coming with me." A smirk was present on her face as the two demons turned to face her.

All that seemed to earn her was a laugh. "Who the hell are you?" One of them asked, She could only assume it was the smarter, though not by much, of the pair. "Well, If I'm going to kill you. I guess I could give you my name. Or perhaps you'll die without knowing it. It all depends on if you'll behave like good little demons." Her tone was kept calm yet sarcastic. "Let's just kill her already. I'm getting hungry." The lesser one stated drool seeping from it's hideous jaw. Before it wiped it away with it's claw. "This should be quick then, Children please close your eyes. I wouldn't want you to witness this." She gave the children a warm smile to show shewas friendly. Once their little eyes were shut she started her attack. Using her favorite sword she slashed at the demons killing them on the spot.

Disappointed that the fight was over rather quickly. She hurried to the children's side. "It's alright now, Little ones you can open your eyes." Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke. "I was sent here, By your mothers and fathers. They're awfully worried about you. So we better not keep them waiting any longer." Once she saw the young ones were calm. She picked one of the little girls up. While the others stayed close behind her. It wouldn't be long until they were all safe back at the village.

"Look everyone, She's back! Lady Inzu has returned. And the children are safe as well." One of the elder males exclaimed. "Mommy, Daddy!" The kids all shouted in unison as they ran to their parents. Hugging them with tears of joy running down their little faces. "Lady Inzu, How could we ever repay you?" One of the mothers had asked giving her a small hug. "Please, This right here is payment enough. Now then I must be off, My friends are probably worried sick about me." Inzu let out a small chuckle. "No worries though, I will be back to visit again soon. Goodbye everyone." That being said she waved goodbye before walking back towards the forest.

She had planned on relaxing, Once she met back up with Inuyasha and the gang. "I just hope Inuyasha didn't get into trouble." Inzu shook her head at the mere thought. She wondered how Kagome could put up with him this long. "I got to give, That girl some credit. Even I loose my patient with dog boy." Another chuckle escaped her lips. As she continued down the path a certain scent caught her attention. Everyone knew just who that scent belonged to. He is the most feared of all demons. "Lord Sesshomaru." She breathed with a hint of fear laced in her dark eyes.

The scent was nearby she figured. Cursing to herself mentally she had no choice but to travel this path. It was the only way back to the group after all. Inzu only hoped Sesshomaru was feeling a little merciful. "Better start moving then, The sooner I pass him. The longer I get to live." She shook off the initial fear before making her way through the forest. The closer she got the stronger his scent was. Also there was a human scent present as well. If she wasn't scared at that moment. She might've missed it. "Since, When did Lord Sesshomaru allow humans to be anywhere near him?" Inzu questioned as she came upon a clearing surrounded by a small river.

Coming to a complete stop she hid by some bushes. Noticing a small human girl catching some fish right along a little green imp. Whom she only assumed must be Jakken, Lord Sesshomaru's servant. Speaking of the demon he was laying under a rather large tree. "Interesting, Why hasn't he killed the child yet?" She questioned yet again curiosity playing with her mind. Deciding to keep her distance she would continue to watch the scene unfold before her.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin tried to catch herself some fish. "I caught a big one!" He heard her shout in excitement. "See, Lord Sesshomaru it's big enough for us to share." She let out a little giggle as she showed him the fish. "Very nice, Rin." He told her with a nod of his head. "Come on, Master Jakken let's cook it." Rin couldn't stop giggling. "Alright child, Calm down." He told her with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Using the Staff of Two Heads he quickly cooked the fish to perfection. Making sure it wasn't burnt. "And there you have it. A perfectly cooked fish." He spoke rather proud of himself.

Rin gave him a smile before taking her piece of the fish. Saving the much bigger one for her Lord. "Aren't you going to eat, Mi Lord?" She asked holding his part of the fish in her hand. "Yes, Thank you." He took it without question. Though he didn't care much for eating he didn't want to upset the small child. Seeing as she worked hard catching it. They all ate their lunch in peace that was until something caught Sesshomaru's attention. " _There's another demon here._ " He said to himself looking in the direction of where Inzu was hiding. "Rin, Stay put. I'll be right back." Rin nodded as she went back to eating.

Inzu was watching as they ate. It seemed he enjoyed the child's company. Then she noticed the demon lord walking in her direction. That fear was now back in her eyes. As her heart started beating frantically. "I need to get out of here." She whispered to herself getting up from her spot. But before she could make a quick dash there he stood. Amber colored eyes piercing through her. "Just what, Do you think you're doing?" It came out more a demand than a question.

There was a minute of silence before Inzu found her voice. "N-nothing. I was only passing by. I swear Lord Sesshomaru." There was shakiness in her voice as she spoke. "Is that so?" He continued to glare at her. "Yes, I was on my way back to In- My group of friends. When I caught your scent." Inzu spoke almost letting Inuyasha's name slip. "Go, But know this next time I catch your scent. I will not hesitant to kill you." That wasn't just a threat but a promise. He had to make sure Rin was protected and safe. "Of course, Mi Lord." She bowed slightly before hurrying out of there.

Thankful and confused that he spared her life. Inzu continued on her way back to the group. "Inuyasha isn't going to like this."

* * *

 **Blood: Well guys here's chapter one. I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger I promise it gets good in the second chapter :) Please let me know what you think ^_^**


	2. A Demons Choice

**Blood: Hey guys, I'm back again with another chap. I'm going to try to update at least twice a week depending on how crazy my life gets haha. Oh yeah forgot to mention last chapter that Inzu is already friends with Inuyasha and the gang. So I hope that doesn't confuse anyone :) Well I guess that's that on to the chapter then :)**

 **Warnings- Language**

* * *

Inuyasha and the group had been making their way through the forest, After completing another job for a local village. "Well, I think today went great." Miroku spoke with a smile on his face. "Yes, I'm sure those villagers will be much happier. Now that they don't have a nasty demon. To mess with them anymore." Sango agreed giving Kilala a little pat on her head. "I think this calls for a nice, Relaxing picnic." Kagome chimed in rather cheerfully. "That's a great idea, Kagome." Shippo jumped for joy. Inuyasha, however, didn't seem all that happy. "Hey, Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome turned her attention to the half-breed.

Pulling Tensaiga from it's sheath the half-breed prepared for a fight. "I can smell, Him and he's very close." He whispered keeping his eyes and ears alert for any sign of attack. "Hey, Guys sorry I took so lo-" Inzu was cut off as Inuyasha struck at her. "Oh, fox it's you. Uh sorry about that." He went to help her up only to be knocked to the ground. "What the hell, Dog boy!" She snapped wiping the dirt off her clothes. "I thought you were, Sesshomaru. I caught whiff of his scent. How the hell was I supposed to know it was you!" He shouted back a glare present on his face.

That just pissed her off even more. "I swear, You're so hot headed! Maybe if you had waited I would've told you. That I ran into him, On my way back here." She started to explain. "Who are you calling hot headed, Fox!" By now he too was getting pissed. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled sending the dog demon crashing to the ground. "I've had just about enough, Of you two. I swear you guys fight worse than siblings." Both Sango and Miroku couldn't help but to laugh at the duo. That's how the two acted toward each other. Sure they fought a lot of the times, But they cared for one another and would always have each others backs.

Once things were all settled everyone sat down, To eat a nice lunch and just enjoy the sunny weather. "And Sesshomaru didn't try to kill you? That's strange." Inuyasha questioned. "I was just as confused, As you are. I think it had something to do with that little human girl. That was with him." Inzu had remembered the little girl. The one who didn't seem afraid of Sesshomaru. "Oh, You must mean Rin. We've ran into her a few times, She seems really taken with him. And he seems to care for her as well." Kagome spoke up. "How interesting." Was all Inzu said before a peaceful silence fell upon the group.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had decided it was time to move on. "Mi Lord, Are you sure it was okay. To just let that fox girl go?" Jakken had asked rather confused as to why he let her go. "Now, Master Jakken you shouldn't bother Lord Sesshomaru. With such nonsense questions. I'm sure he had his reasons." Rin explained as she rode on Au-Uhns back. "Why, You little pest. I don't remember asking you." As Jakken said that he earned himself a glare from the demon lord. He knew better than to insult Rin whenever Sesshomaru was around. "As, Rin said my reasons are my own. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. Jakken." His voice was cold as he spoke. "Oh, Very well Mi Lord." The little imp hung his head in shame.

As they continued to travel, Sesshomaru couldn't help but to let his mind wander. Mostly to thoughts about Rin and if letting her travel with him, Was the best option for her. She appears to be happy alongside him, And is always there to greet him when returns from his walks. Even upon their first meeting she didn't seem to fear him. Instead she just smiled and once even offered him food. He knew he should've just ignored Tenseiga's call, should've just walked away from her, But there something inside. Something telling him to bring her back. To allow her to follow him. It was so strange that he, The great Lord Sesshomaru, had brought a human child back to life. Now he couldn't help but to think if her life would be better spent with humans, Far away from the demons who would try to kill her.

Of course he would always protect her, Come whenever she called him, Because she is the most important person in his life. Though he wouldn't ever admit that a loud. He would always love his little Rin. " _But if she chooses to leave, Would I really be okay with that? Could I handle not having her with me anymore? Why did I have to let her into my heart?_ " He asked himself knowing full well this would be the hardest decision he would ever have to make. The only other option was to find a suitable mate. So Rin could finally have a mother again, To give her the love and affection only a mother could provide.

Even so he wouldn't dare dream of it. Lord Sesshomaru cared not for mating or finding true love. He never needed it before and he doesn't need it now. Besides the only love that did matter. Was the love of his little Rin. Who knows though fate works in mysterious ways. And maybe just maybe this cold hearted demon could open his heart to another.

* * *

 **Blood: Alright guys, Here's chap 2 I really hope you all like it ^_^ Oh and please let me know if I spelt their swords right. Lord knows I have a hard time remembering xD And please let me know what you think ^_^**


	3. A Fond Memory and Wounded Fox

**Blood: Hey everyone~ So I just got done binge watching a few episodes of Inuyasha, Because Sesshy and Rin are my life obsession. Also I wanted to get some ideas for this and future chapters ^_^ I do want to thank those who have viewed this so far and really hope you all are liking it. They will be getting longer I promise you ^_^ So without further ado here we go~**

 **Warnings: Language, Violence, And lots of blood/death.  
**

* * *

It was reaching night now the only source of light, Being that of the moons, Sesshomaru and company had decided to rest. More importantly Rin seeing as how Sesshomaru didn't really need to sleep. "Rin, Come and rest now." He told the little girl voice gentle and soft. As it always was whenever he spoke to her. "Okay, Lord Sesshomaru." She gave him a smile and made her way to Au-Uhn. The two headed dragon curled up around her making sure she was safe. "Goodnight, Mi Lord." Rin told him before she started drifting off to sleep.

He gave her a little smile before turning his gaze towards the night sky. "Mi, Lord is all alright?" Jakken asked seeming a bit worried about his lord. "Why do you ask? You think something wrong with me?" He turned his attention to the little imp. "I've just never, Seen such a peaceful expression upon your face before." It was true the demon almost never showed any sort of emotion. Only when he's gotten done killing someone or something. Seeing him so at peace like this was rather scary.

Sesshomaru then gave him a look. "Does that bother you? You really think me that cold hearted?" Now his tone was a little harsher as he questioned his faithful servant. "No, Of course not Mi Lord. I apologize." Jakken bowed his head before he too went off to sleep. Wanting to keep himself alive. "Perhaps, I have gone a little soft. What has this child done to me?" As he said that a small smile tugged at his lips. His eyes darting towards the sleeping Rin. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was thankful to Rin, Thankful that she showed him no fear upon their first meeting.

As the night went on he sat under a tree. Watching over the area in case any unwanted demons tried something stupid. Like attempting to steal Rin. That had happened once from the demon with the flute. He had gone after her once Jakken relayed him the news. Once he got there he noticed a group of monks. Had been there rescuing some other kids taken from said demon. The head monk was the one to carry Rin from the cave as she fought against him. Sesshomaru had waited until she made her choice before going to rescue her. " _I'll never go back to the humans, Lord Sesshomaru._ " He heard her call as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Without hesitation he was there for her. The monks had tried to stop him, Which was foolish on their part, Not even they could keep him from Rin. After their failed attempt at stopping them. He gave Rin the choice of following or staying. " _Rin, Follow me if you wish._ " Were the words he spoke to her. Obviously, to the monks surprise, She followed him and had become his most important person ever since. When morning would arrive, Sesshomaru would seek out a nearby village to buy Rin a new kimono. It would be a nice little gift for her seeing as how she only had the one to wear. And he knew she'd be happy to receive one. He was planning on going by himself leaving Au-Uhn and Jakken to watch Rin until he returned.

In another part of the forest, Inzu had been out in search of demons to kill. It was something she liked to do for both fun and training. "It probably, Would do me some good to work on my hand to hand combat, Seeing as how I'm still a bit rusty." She let out a sigh as she searched the area. Trying to pick up the scent of any nearby demons. "Just don't, Let me run into Sesshomaru again. I don't feel like dying tonight." Inzu couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine. She was extremely lucky he let her go before. Who knows what would happen if he caught her by herself.

Then she heard of a growl of some sorts coming from behind her. "Well, well what do we have here? A little fox wandering by herself." A demon with dark green skin and dark red eyes appeared in front of her. "And you must be, The idiot demon come to be killed by the fox, Am I right?" She taunted him with a smirk on her face. Raising one of her hands cracking her fingers. "Why, You cocky little bitch! I'm going to rip your tongue from your mouth." The demon charged her drool hanging from it's mouth. Inzu easily dodged the attack and grabbed the demon by it's arm throwing him over her shoulder.

Regaining it's footing the demon then charged, head first, into her stomach knocking her into a tree. "Wow, You're the first to ever land a hit on me. I'm impressed." She stated sarcastically. "The next attack, Will end you." It then picked her up by the throat attempting to choke her to death. But Inzu kneed the demon in it's gut hard enough for him to drop her. Now it was her turn to attack, using her claws, she swiped at the demon landing a direct hit on it's face. Causing the demon to let out a loud scream. "Guess they aren't, That rusty after all." She smirked once again right before the demon lunged biting her on the arm. Letting out a scream of her own. She pulled her sword out and sliced the demon in half. "Damn it! That hurt like hell!" Inzu yelled sheathing her sword.

Well there went the rest of her night. Now she had to hurry and treat her wound. "I knew, I shouldn't of gotten cocky like that. It's a good thing Kagome gave me some extra bandages. To bring with me." Moving away from where the demons body now lay. She found a nice quiet spot to start mending her wound. Lifting up the sleeve of her dark blue kimono. Inzu took one of the bandages and wrapped it around her upper arm. "All that's left, Is for me to rest. Since it's still too dark for me to go back. I'll just sleep here." She had made up her mind. "I'll continue, My demon hunting in the morning."

Little did Inzu know that Sesshomaru was very near. And had heard her fight with the demon. " _That scent, It's that fox from earlier. What could she be doing here?_ " His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. " _Perhaps, She's following us. It would be a rather foolish idea_." He thought to himself. If that were the case and she was following him somehow. Sesshomaru would waste little time in killing her.

Inzu was going to be in for one rude awakening, Because when morning comes she would be face to face, once again, with Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **Blood: So guys here's chap 3, I really hope you all are liking it so far. I would love to know what you all think :)**


	4. A Kidnapped Rin

**Blood: Heya I'm back you guys, I know this is moving a little slow but trust me it is going to get a lot better :) Again I want to thank everyone for the views ^_^ It means an awful lot 3 Alright then on with the story you guys :)**

 **Warnings: Language**

* * *

Inzu awoke her eyes trying to adjust as the suns rays shone brightly. "I should probably get moving, Before the others start to worry." She spoke stretching out her arms. Wincing a little due to the wound. As she stood from her spot she froze. " _No, It can't be. That scent it's him._ " How could she have missed his scent last night. "This isn't good, I need to get moving." Inzu took off in some random direction not even caring which way she went. As long as it lead away from him.

Heart racing and pulse pounding she tried to pick up Inuyasha's scent. But it was no use all she sense was his. And it seemed to be getting even stronger. "Shit, shit, shit!" Inzu cursed coming to a sharp stop as she saw him. A look of pure hate in his eyes. He just stood there in silence as if he was waiting for her to say something. "Look, Sesshomaru I don't know what you want. I haven't done anything to you." She started to tell him not backing down once. "I want you, To stop following us." He stated back to her eyes narrowed slightly.

Inzu gave him a rather confused look before finally answering. "Following you? I wasn't following you, How was I supposed to know you'd be out here." She looked rather offended that he would even think she would do something so petty. "I can smell, His scent on you. That pathetic half-breed." That only seemed to piss Sesshomaru off. "Half-breed? You mean Inuyasha. He's my friend so what?" She shot back not even realizing she was reaching for her sword. Even with her arm still in pain she would fight him if needed. "Hm, So you wish to fight me?" He didn't seem all that impressed and thought her foolish. For even thinking she stood a chance against him. "Not, If I can avoid it. Look if you're worried I'd hurt that little human girl whose with you. I'm not, I have no reason for attacking her." Inzu tried to reason with him.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he turned to walk away. "So that's it then, You tell me to stop following you, Then ask if I wished to fight you. Only to walk away like nothing happened?" Removing her hand from her sword she crossed her arms across her chest. "I have something, More important to take care of." Was the only answer she received from him. As she watched him walk away many thoughts swirled throughout her head. It was just so odd that he wouldn't kill her as he previous said he would. What could have possibly changed his mind? "Oh, Well guess I should be on my way then." She said before heading in the opposite direction from where he went.

After she had woken from her rest, Rin planned on picking some flowers for Sesshomaru. As a gift for allowing her to accompany him. "Master Jakken, Do you think he'll like them?" She asked the little imp who had been sitting a top Au-Uhn. "You silly girl, Mi Lord has no interest in such things." He scoffed at the little white flowers she had been holding. But even so that didn't stop her from picking them. "We shall see, Once he's returned." A smile appeared on the little ones face. Not really believing Jakken's words.

The little imp planned on going with Sesshomaru. But he had been stuck with watching over the girl. Much to his apparent disappointment. " _Why, Am I always stuck watching the little brat. It's just not fair."_ He thought to himself pouting all the while. Though there were times when he would try to protect her, He was still a little jealous that she got all Sesshomaru's attention. And that it seemed he would care more for her safety than that of his loyal servant. He just couldn't understand why she was so special to him. "Stupid human." Jakken mumbled under his breath sending a glare in Rin's direction.

Just a few feet from where they were, A demon had been watching them. He was one who loved to use humans as slaves, Mostly females of any age as they were the easiest to manipulate. "Perfect, She'll do just nicely." He smirked before leaping from the bush grabbing the little girl. "What is this! Master Jakken help!" She screamed as the demon carried her away. "Rin, I'm coming!" Jakken tried chasing after them but the demon proved to be too quick. Not even Au-Uhn could catch up with him. "Oh, This isn't good. I have to get her back before Mi Lord returns." Jakken started shivering mostly out of fear sweat beading down his face.

Inzu just so happened to have witnessed the events. "Hey, Imp what happened here?" She asked staring down at the still shivering imp. "Some demon, Came and took Rin, Though I don't know why you care." It took a moment but Jakken was finally a little calm as he spoke. "I don't care, But I know you wouldn't want Sesshomaru to kill you. I mean you don't want to disappoint him right?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Fine, But you better bring her back. Before Mi Lord's return." He decided on letting Inzu help just this once. His only hope was that she made it back on time. "I will, Little imp no worries." She almost sounded a little cocky.

Transforming into her fox form, Inzu thought it would be much quicker than in her non demon form. " _Thankfully, I she's the only other human, Whose scent I can track easily._ " She thought to herself racing through the forest listening closely. In case Rin made any sort of noises or screams. " _A demon, Who kidnaps humans. But doesn't kill them. Where have I heard that before. Surely it was no coincidence that this demon. Just so happened to be around right as Sesshomaru left._ " More puzzling thoughts swarmed throughout her mind.

Said demon had brought Rin to what seemed like a campground of some sorts. There were humans and demons everywhere. Though these humans were being used as slaves. Having their hands tied by the wrists with some rope. "Where, Have you taken me?" Rin looked horrified at the sight she was seeing. And silently wished Sesshomaru would hurry to save her. "Why you're new home of course, You're going to work here as my personal slave. Doesn't that sound fun kid." The demon gave her a wicked grin as he set her down. Tears were now rolling down Rin's cheeks as she hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't want this nor did she want to loose her life again. " _Please, Mi Lord hurry and save me._ "

Another demon strolled over to where the leader now sit. "So boss, Got yourself a young one then. Lucky you." A chuckle could be heard coming from the demon. "Oh yeah, You should've seen how easy it was to grab her. I can't wait to break her in." The leader let out a dark chuckle as Rin continued to cry. First it was the humans who had treated her bad. Now she would be used and abused by these demons. Why did this always have to happen to her? She just couldn't understand it at all.

Inzu was moving at an extremely fast pace, As Rin's scent grew closer and closer. " _She should be just up ahead, I can hear the laughter of demons. Their disgusting stench making me sick. Just hold on little girl._ " She spoke to herself as she came upon the campground. And just as she expected there Rin was looking like she was crying. Transforming back she opted to hide behind one of the trees. "Come now, Little girl there's no need to be scared." She overheard the leader speaking to the child. "I can't believe it, Sujo was the one to take her. I thought he had disappeared a while back. Why is he here now though? What could his purpose be?" Inzu was careful to keep her voice just below a whisper as she spoke.

She had to get Rin out of there and fast. Because if she didn't something much worse would happen to the child. That may or may not end in her death.

* * *

 **Blood: Well guys, Here's chap 4 with another cliffhanger. This is going to be part of a plot I'm working on. Which I hope you all will end up liking :) So please stay tuned and let me know what you think or if you have future ideas ^_^**


End file.
